


But then you happened.

by lovelycaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycaptainswan/pseuds/lovelycaptainswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan ends in the hospital with an appendicitis, a cute nurse suddenly appears in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But then you happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lim (well-thats-much-better) for editing this :)!!

Emma thought her day couldn’t get any worse… but she was really wrong.

Her life started falling apart when she and Neal ended their five-year relationship, in common agreement. Her days were so long and annoying she was surprised how well she managed them. But, it wasn’t until an unbearable pain in her stomach appeared on a Friday night that she began to worry.

She loved David because he was the best brother in the world, but sometimes he had his overprotective big brother/dad mode activated and in a time like this, he dragged her by force to the ER.

Emma hated hospitals, medicines, and especially IVs.

_Those were a nightmare._

_A fucking pain in the ass._

_Fucking IVs._

When the doctor said they had to take some blood tests and perform an MRI to observe the appendix, the zone where she had the pain, she knew it’ll take days to recover.

_Shit, fucking IVs._

The doctor’s  words on how stress was the cause for her damaged appendix and she should be calmer, kept echoing in her head; while she mentally added that the last week she, Elsa and Ruby had eaten five pizza boxes in their ‘anti-fucking-Neal party’.

Emma was immersed in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the young nurse who entered her room, and was already looking at the veins in her left hand, until he spoke with an accented voice.

“Hi Emma.” He raised his blue eyes to look at her, while still observing her veins. “I’m Killian and I’m going to be your nurse tonight.”

_Fuck._ It was the first thing that came to Emma’s mind after seeing him.

_He’s not real with those looks._

_Dark hair, too blue eyes, the perfect amount of scruff, and a dazzling smile._

_Fuck, indeed._

“Uhm, hi.” She said as she avoided looking at the IV when he placed a rubber band around her arm.

_Here comes the motherfucker._

“You need to open and close your hand a couple of times.” He instructed Emma, who nodded and closed her eyes before she started to move her hand.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 “You don’t like them, I take it?” She heard her nurse ask.

“Uhm… not really.” She admitted as she inhaled and exhaled air.

_Why was he taking so long?_

“Right… it was a really dumb question… sorry darling.” Killian chuckled.

“Not a problem at all.” She said as she kept avoiding looking at her left hand.

“Now, it’s going to hurt a bit and I’m sorry for it… really.” Killian said as Emma just closed her eyes and continued to breathe heavily, inhaling and exhaling, feeling the _fucking_ IV entering her skin. “Does it hurt?” He suddenly asked.

Emma didn’t know if she should cry or laugh.

_Of course it hurt._

“Just a little bit…” she murmured, trying to concentrate on something else, but between her stomach and the IV, pain was everything that she had in mind.

“Apologies milady, it was an unnecessary question.” Killian suddenly chuckled. “Of course it hurts, next time I should ask myself first… or you can tell me I should try it to know how it hurts.” She could hear the teasing in his tone.

As Emma felt Killian’s big, delicate hand making its way to open up hers, she finally giggled and said. “I hope there isn’t a next time.” She turned to stare at him but felt overwhelmed with the sight of the IV. “Oh my God… I hate IVs” She murmured as she turned again to look at him.

“I have never seen anyone like you Emma… I know people despise them but never thought anyone could hate them like that.” He kept teasing and Emma actually chuckled.

_She got it…_

_He was distracting her so it wouldn’t hurt…_

“Probably I hate them since nurses always make a habit of never finding my veins.” She sighed.

“What do you mean?” Killian asked as he finished taking the blood tests and proceeded to place the IV correctly.

“It’s just… they never find my veins and keep complaining on how nervous I am.” She shrugged as she turned back to him when he finished placing the tape.

“What is your record?” He smiled genuinely.

“Four shots… I was afraid my vein would buster but luckily I just ended up with a bruise as a reminder.” Emma shook her head at the memory.

“Well, I’m surprised Emma. Since I feel the need to say you have amazing and beautiful veins... not that you can see them, but you can feel them… I felt them.” Killian said as he blushed and grinned at her.

Emma’s eyes went wide open at his comment and she giggled.

_Emma Swan never giggled, but the sexy cute nurse was flirting with her?_

_Oh my god, was she already drugged?_

_And he blushed?_

_Oh God, what was happening?_

“Are you here alone?” He asked as he tried to compose himself while preparing the medicines for her pain.

“No, my brother David should be in here, but he’s probably handling all the paperwork.” She smiled, blessing her luck.

_She had an appendicitis, was stuck in the hospital on a Friday night, BUT the odds were apparently in her favor with the cute nurse who came to talk to her._

_Cute wasn’t even a fair word, sexy bastard was more like it in her personal vocabulary._

“So… Emma, what do you do for a living?” Killian smiled as he sat down on a chair next to her bed.

“I’m studying law.” She shrugged. “Hopefully one day I’ll be a great lawyer.”

“Sounds amazing!” He smiled. “Before you ask, I’m a nurse… I’ve been working in here for the past 2 years, and yet this is our first encounter.” Killian winked.

_Bastard, he was flirting!_

_Might as well flirt back… shouldn’t I?_

_But… what about Neal? They were done… but five years was a big deal…_

_But hey… it’ll be just one night, right?_

“Maybe everything is about timing.” Emma smirked as she looked how his eyes went wide and a confident grin appeared on his handsome face.

_Wait… handsome face?_

_Shit… she was already very screwed up…_

After Killian took her to the MRI study and 20 more minutes passed as they talked and got to know each other, Emma learned that Killian was 3 years older than her, he lived in Ireland before he decided to come to the U.S., and he had a cute and dork way with pick-up lines and medical terms.

_Adorkable idiot._

They were in the middle of an entertaining talk about Killian and his childhood, when the doctor reappeared with David on his heels, notifying Emma she was going to be transferred into a hospital room, for being under observation.

Emma just nodded and Killian took her in complete silence, since David kept at her side the whole time whilst informing his wife, Mary Margaret, of Emma’s health state.

She wasn’t able to say goodbye and neither did he… but in the morning when she woke up she found a note that brought a bright smile to her face… it had a series of numbers and a short message, only for her.

_“379-012-6457_

_You had the most beautiful veins I’ve seen and felt…_

_Get well soon, Emma._

_\- Killian.”_

Perhaps this visit at the hospital could give her something new to feel… Time and places were arranging destiny and if she was being honest with herself… Emma kept wondering how it’ll be going out with Killian… if it was alright, or not… but most of all she kept asking herself…

_Should I call him or not?_

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is on purpose, it might open a new path for a two-shot or even mc ff, but for now this is the only I can give until I finish UT, which I promise will be updated during this weekend or next week. :)


End file.
